falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Chryslus-Gebäude
(exterior) (Chryslus-Gebäude, Empfangsbereich) (Chryslus-Gebäude, Untere Büros) (Chryslus-Gebäude, Keller) |fußzeile = 240px Empfangsbereich |terminal = Chryslus-Gebäude Terminaleinträge }} Das Chryslus-Gebäude ist ein riesiges, heruntergekommenes Bürogebäude im Ödland der Hauptstadt, an den Ausläufern von Washington, D.C. Hintergrund Es war der Hauptsitz von Chryslus Motors, einem Autohersteller welcher Autos vor dem Großen Krieg im Jahre 2077 herstellte. Zu dieser Zeit bewarb Chryslus den $199,999.99 Corvega, der in der Corvega-Fabrik hergestellt wurde, die sich südlich von Vault 108 befindet. In den Jahren seit dem Krieg, wurde das Gebäude zu einer Festung der Supermutanten und Zentauren. Grundriss Außen Direkt hinter dem Gebäude befindet sich ein Baseballfeld und in ihm spawnen Räuber. Einer auf dem Hügel des Ballwerfer, wird mit Splittergranaten und der andere auf dem Schlagmal, mit einem Baseballschläger ausgerüstet sein. Weder werfen sie die Granaten noch treffen sie diese, aber sie stehen einfach nur da, bis sie dich bemerken und angreifen. Der Räuber mit dem Baseballschläger, läuft manchmal mit dem Schläger in der Hand um das Feld herum. Es gibt dort zwei wiederholbare Typ-B Zufallsbegegnungen Auslöser am Außenbereich des Gebäude. Innen The building's interior lies in considerable ruin and is overrun with super mutants. In the large reception area, there is a blue model Chryslus car on display behind the reception desk. This area consists of two floors with office rooms around the reception area. The lower offices also have 2 floors; the upper one has some offices, the lower is simply a storage room. There are large holes in the floor everywhere. The basement has a cantina, kitchen and some storage shelves. Bemerkenswerte Beute Empfangsbereich right|220px * A copy of ''Pistolen und Patronen'' and a scoped .44 magnum can be found in the northern part, behind an Average level terminal-locked door (this room is the room with the stairwell that leads to the building lower offices) next to an ammunition box on a table (it is located in the same room as the Nuka-Cola vending machine). * A Nuka-Cola Quantum can be found in a crate under a desk in a small room south-west of the entrance. In order to access this desk, it is through a hole in the left wall and is mostly filled with collapsed ceiling debris. The room is in the south-east corner of the map. Untere Büros 220px|right * A copy of ''Pugilism Illustrated'' can be found in the upstairs area (first level of the 2 level lower offices area), close to a Nuka-Cola machine near the center of the map; look in the row of white open topped containers lined up against the wall on the counter. It is in the second to last. * A Stealth Boy is on top of a table, next to a telephone, in one of the rooms without a ceiling on the lower floor. * A pre-War book in the room above the building basement doorway. Erdgeschoss 220px|right * Ein ''Großes Buch des Wissenschaften'' liegt im westlichsten Raum auf einem Metallregal. * Ein Stealth Boy liegt auf einem Safe im nördlichen Raum. Der Safe enthält Munition, einige Kronkorken und eine Waffe. Außerdem kann man in dem Raum ein Terminal finden, das einen kleinen Safe entsperrt, dessen Inhalt jedoch vom Level des Spielers abhängig ist. Infos * In the bathroom on the upper floor of the Reception Area, there are two stalls that have garden gnomes holding up signs. One reads, "We're dying, assholes!" and the other, "HELP US." This mimics the skeletons found right outside Vault 101. * A 'Type B' random encounter occurs at this location. Its patrol area stretches from the east side of the building, north around the the baseball field, and west down the road, ending just before the intersection near the river. * The Fallout 3 game guide hints that there are super mutants and centaurs present here, apparently grouping them together under the "super mutant genus" * A leveled super mutant in the lower offices holds a master key for the various locked doors in the building. * The vicious dogs locked behind Very Hard locked doors in the lower offices are aware of the player's presence; companions may also become aware of the dogs and seek cover. This may prove an annoyance if they have not lost interest by the time the super mutants have been made aware of the player's presence. Vorkommen Chryslus-Gebäude kommt nur in Fallout 3 vor. Hinter den Kulissen Der Name Chryslus ist eine Anspielung auf die real existierende Firma Chrysler Group. Chrysler. Galerie Chryslus Building Raider ball field.jpg|Raider ball field FO3 PI Chryslus Building.jpg|Pugilism Illustrated GnomesWithSigns.jpg|Gnomes with signs Chryslus Building Battering ram trap.jpg|Battering ram trap on the 2nd floor of the reception area Chryslus Building Guns and Bullets.jpg|Guns and Bullets Chryslus Building Big Book of Science.jpg|Big Book of Science in the basement Chryslus Building Raider controlled Enclave camp.jpg|Raider controlled Enclave camp east after Broken Steel. en:Chryslus Building es:Edificio Chryslus ru:Крайслус-билдинг uk:Крайслус-білдінг zh:克莱斯拉大楼 Kategorie:Fallout 3 Orte